<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Dream by larrrystlinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868399">Teenage Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson'>larrrystlinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Big Spoon Louis Tomlinson, Blow Jobs, Bossy Louis, Bottom Louis, Cooking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, Deepthroating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Floor Sex, Florist Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Healthy Relationships, Honesty, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Little Spoon Harry, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis Tomlinson is a Tease, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Nipple Licking, No Angst, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Post-High School, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sick Louis Tomlinson, Slow Dancing, Smut, Sort Of, Tall Harry, Texting, Top Harry, Wall Sex, kind of, that's becoming a thing in my fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get reintroduced to each other by their friends. It’s an instant connection. Now they’ve just gotta get to know each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt: abo possessive smutty fluffy love story? I hope you like what I did with the prompt! I had fun writing something so fluffy for once.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi! I’m Harry,” he tells the small, blue-eyed boy.</p><p>The two never really spoke to each other in high school, but if he had looked like this, there’s no doubt Harry would’ve been into him. He wasn’t ugly, but he hadn’t presented yet. He must’ve presented quite late, because Harry honestly can’t remember him ever being on his radar.</p><p>And god, presenting made him hot. He’s short, curvy, and has a bright, welcoming atmosphere to him. Harry wants to hold him and never let go. Thank god Liam and Niall reintroduced them. He shakes that off, offering his hand to shake instead.</p><p>“I’m Louis. It’s nice to meet you. Again, I guess.” He giggles. The sound is melodious and lovely. Harry suddenly understands what Nick meant in The Great Gatsby when he described Daisy. Louis has the same effect of pulling people in with his fluttery exterior.</p><p>“Yeah, we went to high school together, right?”</p><p>Louis nods, giggling and blushing a little yet again. He tosses his head to the side, throwing his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again. I must say, you’ve certainly grown into your body. You were always a looker but presenting did… something extra for you.” Fuck. He's never been good with words, but this is worse than usual.</p><p>Louis smiles, relieving Harry. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be received so positively. “Yeah. It took until I was almost 20 to present, so it had more to do, I guess. I was sure I was gonna be a beta forever.”</p><p>“Yeah, but everyone else knew you were gonna be an omega,” Niall adds in.</p><p>Niall and Liam are the reason Harry and Louis are here. Liam invited Harry, Niall invited Louis. They’ve been dating since senior year of high school. They thought it’d be a fantastic idea to attempt to set their friends up.</p><p>“You’re very short, though, huh? Did you even grow in height since high school?” Harry asks, still not getting the whole filtering himself thing.</p><p>“I’m not short! You’re just tall,” he huffs. “And no. I haven’t grown in height. But I’m 5’7, so that’s not too short!”</p><p>“I think it’s the perfect height for you. I’m 6’5, so you’re not wrong that I’m tall.”</p><p>Harry’s captivated by the omega in front of him. Mystified by how attractive this boy is. Niall notices and rolls his eyes, pulling Liam over so the four can start a conversation. The original one is obviously going nowhere if the drool on Harry’s face is any signifier.</p><p>“So, Harry, how’s the shop? Is the opening going smoothly” Liam asks.</p><p>Harry snaps out of the haze Louis’ put him in, turning to Liam. “Yeah! I opened a few weeks ago. I’ve gotten quite a lot of business, which has been great.”</p><p>“Awesome, man! I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Niall smiles, no verbal congratulations, but the message is there.</p><p>“What exactly do you do?” Louis asks.</p><p>“I’m a florist. I opened my own shop recently. What do you do? Do you work?”</p><p>“I work two part-time jobs, one at the local coffee shop and one at the library. I stay with my parents, so the income is enough to keep me afloat.” No one makes any comments about it because no one sees anything abnormal about it. It’s not completely uncommon for omegas to stay with their parents until they’re married and not work. </p><p>“Ah, that makes sense.”</p><p>Harry sits next to Louis on the couch while Niall works on dinner. Liam stays with Niall, keeping his partner company.</p><p>“So… Liam told me you like baked goods. So I brought some cake that I baked for dessert.”</p><p>“Ooh! Is it chocolate?” Harry nods and Louis squeals.</p><p>“Dinner’s ready!” Niall shouts.</p><p>-----</p><p>Dinner passes in a blur of Harry staring at Louis and Niall trying to keep the conversation moving. Liam seems either oblivious to the awkward feeling in the air or uncaring. Louis enjoys the attention  Harry gives him, playing into it and using it to his advantage. He could bat his eyes and tell Harry to jump out the window and he would. He has Harry get him everything, from filling his glass of water to passing him the salt.</p><p>“Are you gonna get the chocolate cake now?” Louis asks. They’ve all finished eating, so Harry nods and grabs it from the counter in the kitchen.</p><p>He places the cake on the table and cuts a slice for Louis. Once he’s handed it to him, he cuts his own slice. Niall and Liam each grab a piece, diving into the delicious dessert.</p><p>Louis realizes that Harry’s watching him, as he has been the whole night, and starts getting sexual with the spoon he made Harry grab. He had gotten him a fork originally, but Louis made him switch them out. He sucks on the spoon after every bite, swirling his tongue against the spoon. He even deepthroats it at one point, only doing so when he was sure Niall and Liam were distracted.</p><p>Harry’s just about ready to choke when Louis starts this. His shiny blue eyes don’t leave his green ones the entire time. Harry can’t help but stare at his lips as his tongue passes them and licks at them and the spoon.</p><p>He feels himself getting embarrassing hard and tries to subtly shift so it won’t be so obvious when he stands. Louis notices and smirks, fluttering his lashes. Harry stands abruptly, walking off to the bathroom as fast as he can so none of his friends can notice.</p><p>When he gets to the bathroom, he closes the door, leaning against it. He lets out a sigh, palming himself lightly. Then someone knocks on the door. He practically jumps out of his skin. He takes a deep breath, turning around and opening the door.</p><p>Louis stands there, biting at his lip and entering the room. He has to push past him, but when he does, he shoves Harry back into the door, effectively closing it again. He gets on his knees for him, unzipping the pants.</p><p>“You don’t mind, do you?” He looks up through his lashes, his blue eyes dark with lust.</p><p>“N-no, no, I don’t mind.”</p><p>Louis smiles, pulling Harry out from his boxers. He slides his small hand up and down the cock, licking the head almost sweetly. He uses the precum coating the top to make the glide of his hands easier. He starts sucking at the head, squeezing at the base to feel at the building knot.</p><p>Then he starts taking the cock into his mouth, further and further. He ends up deepthroating it, choking on it and gagging a bit. Harry holds back a moan, reminding himself that his friends are right on the other side of the door.</p><p>That thought makes it so much hotter for him, getting his knot fully built up. He slams his hips into Louis’ mouth, cumming hotly down his throat. Louis pulls back, swallowing with a smile.</p><p>“Mmm. Salty, I like it.” He licks his lips, lingering a little too long.</p><p>“We should, um, we should get back out there.”</p><p>“We should, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Louis stands up, still smiling. When they get to the end of the hallway, Louis leans in close and whispers. “You owe me. I guess you’ll have to take me home tonight.”</p><p>With that, he sways back into the living room, sitting next to Niall on the edge of the couch. Harry sits next to Liam on the other side of the couch.</p><p>-----</p><p>He does take Louis home that night. They get back to his place and Louis’ all over him, grinding down on him as soon as they get to the bed.</p><p>They’re making out, clothing already strewn around the room. Harry is on top of Louis, covering his body and holding him down. They move together as their bodies heat up, Louis producing slick at an impossible rate. Harry presses against his hole, pushing in a little bit further with each thrust. He basks in the wet heat of Louis for a moment when he bottoms out.</p><p>He starts fucking him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Louis claws at his back, arching into the alpha. Harry holds him up, allowing the tiny omega to go limp. The two move as one, skin touching in every possible place.</p><p>Harry licks at his neck, sucking on the mating point. He nips at Louis’ collarbones. He moves a hand up to his chest, playing with Louis’ nipples. He twists them and pinches them, getting loud moans out of his partner.</p><p>He continues his barrage on Louis’ prostate while the omega’s legs pull him closer. The two hold each other with every limb, keeping contact at any cost. Harry starts scenting Louis, rubbing his face across his chest and up and down his neck. Louis could swear he’s purring.</p><p>He feels his knot start to swell and pulls out, jacking off onto the smaller one’s chest. He knots into his fist, covering Louis’ tummy. Louis’ still hard beneath him, so he moves down and starts blowing him. He takes Louis’ entire cock in his mouth with ease, suckling on it like a tit. The omega bucks up into the heat of his mouth. After only a few minutes, he’s cumming down the alpha’s throat.</p><p>Harry pulls back and swallows with a grin. He pulls his body up and lies next to Louis, taking in a deep breath. They start kissing, a languid kiss. It’s different from the ones they exchanged just moments before; this one is a sign for the future rather than an embrace of the moment. Louis tastes himself on Harry’s tongue and lets out a small moan. Never before has he found that to be an attractive taste, but he doesn’t mind it with Harry.</p><p>“That was really good,” Louis says with a dreamy tone as Harry cleans them off.</p><p>He uses a wet rag from the closet in his hall to clean Louis’ stomach, wiping both of them down when he's done. He then proceeds to lie next to Louis again, throwing the rag somewhere on the floor.</p><p>He goes to spoon the omega but receives a grunt in response. Thinking Louis doesn’t want to cuddle, he shrinks back. He frowns, turning away. He rolls to his side, away from Louis, trying to fall asleep. He loves cuddling after sex, but he won’t force anything.</p><p>Then he suddenly feels someone on his back. Louis’ spooning him. He’s never had an omega spoon him. He likes it. The small leg thrown over his thighs protectively is comforting in the most odd way. It’s always the alpha dominating the omega.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind,” he whispers against the alpha’s neck. Harry feels goosebumps spread across the area that the warm air hit. “I prefer being big spoon.”</p><p>Harry relaxes into his touch, letting himself be vulnerable in the smaller man’s arms. “I didn’t know it before… but I like being the little spoon.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Louis ~ Hiiiii<br/>
Harry ~ hey<br/>
Harry ~ what’s up?<br/>
Louis ~ Nothing really. Just wanted to say hi<br/>
Harry ~ do you wanna hang out again sometime soon?<br/>
Louis ~ Hmm…<br/>
Louis ~ I think you’d be surprised how soon soon could be</p><p>Harry doesn’t get to finish asking what the hell that means when someone taps his shoulder. He turns and finds Louis standing next to him, a giant grin covering his face.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Harry giggles, leaning down towards Louis. “Hello. Again, I guess.”</p><p>“Do you think Niall and Liam set this up on purpose?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe. Would you be upset if they had?”</p><p>Louis shrugs his shoulders, turning toward the moving truck. Today, Harry’s helping Liam and Niall move in together. Harry spent the first half of the day moving Liam out of his house, so now they’re at the new place. Louis was apparently off helping Niall move out. Now they’ll both be helping their friends move in together.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we’d like to finish this before dinner.” Niall nods along with Liam, a hand on his cocked hip.</p><p>“Yeah. I’d love to get this new bed ready in time to get fucked into-” Liam puts his hand over Niall’s mouth, stopping him from continuing. He licks his palm with a grin, walking away to grab a box.</p><p>Louis follows suit, grabbing a small box. Harry can’t help but smile at the fact that he chose the smallest, lightest box and didn’t grab anything else. Liam taps him on the shoulder and asks him to help carry the coffee table.</p><p>The two alphas bring the table in and then start working on getting the couch in. By the end of the day, they got all of the heavy furniture in by themselves. The omegas get most of the boxes in, leaving only the few filled with books. Niall gets one of those heavy boxes in, but he struggles too much and gives up. Louis doesn’t even bother.</p><p>Louis ~ You look hot when you’re sweaty<br/>
Louis ~ All wet<br/>
Louis ~ You look just as good as the other night...<br/>
Harry ~ i’m trying to move stuff into the house<br/>
Harry ~ which you should be helping with<br/>
Louis ~ I’m just appreciating looking at fine art<br/>
Harry ~ you left all of this heavy shit for me and now you won’t leave me alone<br/>
Louis ~ You would tell the Mona Lisa she was pretty if you could<br/>
Louis ~ I have that ability and I’m taking it<br/>
Harry ~ you could tell me this in person you know<br/>
Louis ~ No thanks</p><p>Louis smiles at Harry from the porch, where he’s relaxing. Harry playfully glares at him, sliding his phone into his pocket and picking up the final box. His arms strain as he carries this in.</p><p>“Hey, mover man!” Louis shouts as he enters the room. Harry rolls his eyes. He had a little bit too much hard lemonade earlier.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You should hold me like that box, except against the wall. Hold me up and fuck me…”</p><p>“Lou, I think you might be a little drunk. We’re not having sex in our friends’ new house.”</p><p>“First of all, I am not drunk. I only had one drink. Secondly: why not?” He gets purposefully whiny when asking why not, sinking down a little bit. He drags his hands down Harry’s chest, wrapping them around his neck when he stands back up.</p><p>“Because it’s weird. They’re right outside. And anyway, we need to set up some of the furniture.”</p><p>Louis places a hand on Harry’s chest, trailing his fingers down. “Why not let them do that for themselves?”</p><p>“Because I already told Liam I would help him with it.”</p><p>Louis grumbles, stepping away from Harry. “Fine. But you’re taking me home again later.”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes with a smirk.</p><p>It takes about three hours to finish, but once they do, Liam and Niall have a liveable home. They’ve only unpacked a few boxes, but everything is built and/or put in its proper room for future unpacking.</p><p>Louis drove with Niall so Harry’s quick to offer him a ride.</p><p>“I’d love to take a ride with you,” Louis tells him.</p><p>Harry finds himself rolling his eyes again, turning to his friends and bidding them goodbye. “I’m glad we got you all set up. I hope we can come over soon to see your progress!”</p><p>“Yeah, man! Thanks for helping us. We would’ve never gotten this far without you.”</p><p>Liam and Harry hug, clapping each other on the back and separating. Louis hugs Niall tightly, telling him goodbye as well. He then moves onto Liam, giving him a hug as well. Harry just waves at Niall, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Niall shakes his head, smiling as he forces Harry into a hug. Harry goes along with it, hugging back with a small pat to the omega’s back. “Bye, Niall. It’s always nice seeing you.”</p><p>“Bye, H.” He gets on his tiptoes to whisper. “I like you a lot and Liam loves you. But if you hurt Louis, I swear to God, I’ll rip your balls off and feed them to you.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widen. “Yeah, of course.”</p><p>Niall steps back with a wide smile. Louis bounds over to Harry and jumps into his arms, nearly knocking the alpha to the ground. He carries the small boy over to his car and opens the door for him. He puts him down in the passenger’s seat and then goes around to his side.</p><p>By the time he gets in his seat, Louis, the little tease he is, is already starting to finger himself open. He’s positioned in a way that no one looking in would be able to tell right away. Harry struggles to keep his eyes on the road as they pull out of the driveway.</p><p>It doesn’t help that Louis doesn’t seem to understand the concept of being quiet. He’s belting out moans, calling out Harry’s name. Harry doesn’t bother turning on music to drown out the noise, knowing it’s pointless to ignore the horny boy so obviously. He just grips the wheel tighter and glares out at the road.</p><p>He’s painfully hard in his jeans. He knows Louis can see, too. The boy keeps bouncing on his fingers, having taken his pants off at some point. He’s got three fingers in his hole, swirling them around and pulling them apart to prepare himself.</p><p>“God, fuck, Louis. You look so hot. Get your pants on, we’re almost back at my place.”</p><p>Louis ignores him, continuing to finger himself until he gets off. Once he does, he falls back against his seat, a blissful look on his face. Harry grunts, wishing he could feel that pleasure soon. He’s speeding at this point, racing to get home and get off.</p><p>Harry pops open the glove box and hands Louis a few napkins. Louis takes them and wipes his hand and dick off. It’s not completely effective, but it’s good enough that he can pull his pants up without worrying about staining them.</p><p>Just in time, too. Harry pulls into his driveway right as Louis gets his clothing on.</p><p>They get into the house and Louis’ immediately all over Harry. He kisses all over his neck, sucking on his collarbones. He gets his shirt off and starts playing with his nipples, sucking on one and pinching the other. Harry holds him with squinted eyes, slowly making his way to the bedroom. But then Louis’ grinding down and making it hard to keep moving, so he just stops in the middle of the room.</p><p>He plops Louis down on the ground and pulls his pants off with his underwear, sliding out of his socks and shoes. Louis gets the message, getting undressed with him.</p><p>Once they’re both naked, Louis dives back into Harry’s arms. He sinks down on his cock with ease, holding onto Harry’s shoulder like a vice. Harry moves so Louis’ pressed against a wall and starts thrusting. Louis whines out, throwing his head back and arching. Harry grunts, lowering his mouth to the omega’s neck.</p><p>He sucks at it, leaving hickeys purposefully. He feels a need to claim the smaller boy, to show the world that he’s his. He holds off on that, as much as he can, not wanting to scare the boy away. In a perfect world, he’d be muttering the word mine the whole way through, biting down on his neck and- No. No mating thoughts yet. He’s only seen this boy twice in the last however many years.</p><p>He pulls out for a second, a surprised look crossing Louis’ face. It’s a mix of shock and disappointment. It doesn’t last long, though. Harry kisses Louis quickly and then grabs under his knees. He pulls him up, moving his legs over his shoulders. Louis whines a little but gives in, letting himself be dropped back down onto Harry.</p><p>He’s unable to move, so he submits to Harry completely. Every time Harry moves Louis up and down, his cock gets rubbed between them. Louis can’t stop the moans and pleasured cries exiting him, just allowing his body to be used.</p><p>He cums all over Harry and his chest, going fully limp once he’s done. Harry continues on, pounding into the abused hole until his knot finally reaches full size inside of Louis. He didn’t ask beforehand, but there are no complaints from either party at the knotting.</p><p>He grinds his hips into Louis, popping his knot inside of the omega. He presses against his stomach, feeling the spot that it’s gained a pouch from the level of cum inside of him.</p><p>“Such a- So good, you feel so good…” Harry mutters, carrying them over to the couch. He falls back on it, making Louis whimper at the movement. The omega, sprawls out over Harry’s chest, waiting for the knot to pull out.</p><p>Just like last time, Louis is in charge of the cuddling. Harry's arms lay around his hips and his arms are clinging to the alpha's neck. He's got his head in the crook of his neck, scenting him as he falls asleep.</p><p>-----</p><p>When Harry wakes up the next morning, his arms feel sore. He feels too hot, too. That’s when he realizes Louis’ still on top of him. He carefully flips the two of them, leaving Louis asleep on the couch.</p><p>He gets up and goes to the bathroom to start. He gets a towel and wipes himself off, returning to the living room to clean Louis up. He wipes the man’s chest off, wiping at his hole a little. He’s gaping a little, Harry thinks with a smirk.</p><p>He finishes cleaning Louis as well as he can and starts working on breakfast. Nothing special, just a simple eggs with toast set up. Something he can be certain Louis won’t hate.</p><p>He finishes cooking and starts plating the food. He expects Louis to be up by the time he’s done, but the omega’s still dead asleep on the couch. He’s actually full-on snoring at this point.</p><p>Harry smiles at him. He’s adorable. He’s got drool all around his mouth and hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He’s rolled over, ass in the air, face shoved in the couch cushion. His drool is pooling in front of his face like a child. He’s so unrestrained. Harry would take a picture, but he’s not a creep. He just wants to be able to look back at this domestic moment.</p><p>Louis lets out a groan and begins stretching, waking up. Harry turns, grabbing the plates so he doesn’t look like a weirdo.</p><p>Louis’ smirking at him when he turns back. “You know, I haven’t slept with the same person more than once in years. Not since the last time I was in a relationship.”</p><p>Harry blushes, smiling along. “I’ve never really slept with someone I’m not full-on dating, so… New directions for both of us?”</p><p>Louis laughs, a little too hard. Harry smiles wider, his dimples on full display as he hands Louis his food.</p><p>“I threw your clothes in the washer, so they should be done soon. If you’d like, you can borrow something from me until they’re done. Or until whenever.”</p><p>Louis grins. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks for washing my clothes.”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem. I tried to busy myself a little before you woke up and ended up doing laundry. Thought it might finish before you woke up, but it’s still in the dryer.”</p><p>“God, how early did you wake up?”</p><p>“Well, it is almost 11.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes widen, smile falling. “Holy shit. It’s that late already? Fuck, I’ve got work soon. And my mom’s gonna be worried about me. Where’s my phone?”</p><p>Harry points to the phone on the coffee table and Louis picks it up quickly. He sighs with relief when he finds no text messages.</p><p>“If you need a ride to work, I’ll happily drive you. Today’s my day off.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks. That’d be great. And you really don’t mind if I borrow some of your clothes?”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. “Not at all. Finish eating, I’ll go grab you an outfit.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Louis ~ You’re a real lifesaver<br/>
Harry ~ it’s no problem, really<br/>
Harry ~ anytime you need anything, i’ll help<br/>
Louis ~ Thanks</p><p>-----</p><p>Louis ~ Did you know that we spend over 38 days of our lives brushing our teeth???<br/>
Harry ~ based on how your breath smells, i don’t think you’ll ever get to that many days<br/>
Louis ~ 🖕<br/>
Harry ~ just being honest<br/>
Louis ~ I smell incredible!!!!<br/>
Louis ~ You probably smell yourself and think it’s me<br/>
Harry ~ doubt it<br/>
Louis ~ If this is how you’re gonna treat me, I may just never let you fuck this ass again</p><p>Attached is an image of his ass in lace panties, something that makes Harry groan. He looks so good. He wants to palm himself but knows this isn’t the place.</p><p>Harry ~ fuck lou, im at work</p><p>Louis sends another picture, this one of his hand inside his panties, ready to touch his aching cock. His other arm is crossed over his eyes, a moan on his lips.</p><p>Harry recognizes the photos as the ones he took when he was over Louis’ house the other day. They spent the day lazing around, deciding to do a little photoshoot before they went to bed. Louis wore these plum colored panties. They have lace covering them, making Louis’ ass absolutely delectable.</p><p>Harry hates that Louis’ probably at home laughing his ass off at the reaction he knows he’s getting. He has to deal with customers still! And he has a meeting about decorating someone’s wedding in a little bit.</p><p>Harry ~ fine, im sorry.<br/>
Louis ~ For…?<br/>
Harry ~ you don't smell, ok?<br/>
Harry ~ well, you do, but in a good way<br/>
Harry ~ you smell like vanilla and cigarettes<br/>
Harry  if you ever leave me, i might become a smoker just to keep the scent around<br/>
Louis ~ Thank you for your honesty<br/>
Louis ~ You smell quite nice too<br/>
Louis ~ Like something I can’t name mixed with the peaceful end of the day<br/>
Harry ~ well aren’t you a poet<br/>
Louis ~ Well, yeah, actually<br/>
Harry ~ wait really?!<br/>
Harry ~ i need to read something you wrote soon<br/>
Louis ~ Maybe. I’m not that great<br/>
Harry ~ first of all<br/>
Harry ~ you’re probably incredible<br/>
Harry ~ second of all<br/>
Harry ~ i wont judge even if it does suck<br/>
Louis ~ Maybe I’ll bring something the next time we hang out<br/>
Harry ~ YAY!!<br/>
Louis ~ Wow! So you do know how to use capital letters?<br/>
Harry ~ it’s a stylistic choice<br/>
Harry ~ so fuck off<br/>
Louis ~ Don’t you have work to do?<br/>
Harry ~ yeah<br/>
Harry ~ so stop distracting me</p><p>Harry shuts his phone off and starts focusing on work. He starts putting together his three example arrangements using his favorite design app. It allows him to give couples like the one coming in later a good way to see the flowers they can choose without him spending the day doing the work.</p><p>“Hello?” The bells jingle as a young teen girl enters. She’s yet to present, possibly a beta. She’s got an anxious exterior that warms Harry’s heart, making him excited to help her.</p><p>“Hi! How can I help you?”</p><p>“Um… I’m looking for flowers to give my girlfriend. It’s our first anniversary soon.”</p><p>Harry lights up. “I know exactly what to give her!”</p><p>He jumps up and starts putting flowers together. He grabs daisies, iris’, orchids, and a few peonies on the outer edge. After taking a look at it, he decides to insert a single, purple rose in the center. He hands the flowers to the girl with a grin.</p><p>She takes them with a nervous smile, fading to a frown. “I don’t think I can afford these, sir.”</p><p>Harry grins, loving the things he can do as owner. “How much do you have on you?”</p><p>“Ten dollars. I was just gonna buy a few roses.” She has a hopeless look on her face.</p><p>“Well it’s just your luck! This bouquet is only $4.99!”</p><p>The sides of her lips raise a little. She puts the flowers down and takes out her wallet. Harry takes a subtle glance at her school ID and speaks again.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me your name was Emma? We have a discount for girls named Emma.”</p><p>“You… do?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s only valid today, for the next hour. Anyone named Emma under the age of 30, gets their purchase for free.”</p><p>She laughs, accepting the obvious lie. She thanks him and leaves, a bounce in her step.</p><p>Harry grins, taking a look at his phone.</p><p>Harry ~ just made a girl smile<br/>
Harry ~ would you wanna come over later so i can make you smile<br/>
Harry ~ ??<br/>
Louis ~ Hmm...<br/>
Louis ~ I’m kinda jealous<br/>
Harry ~ she was like 15 and had a girlfriend<br/>
Louis ~ I think you going over your place could maybe make my jealousy go away<br/>
Louis ~ Maybe you could even make me dinner<br/>
Harry ~ only if you’ll read me one of your poems<br/>
Louis ~ Fiiiiine</p><p>Harry grins, tucking his phone away.</p><p>-----</p><p>“God, I think I might fall in love with you at this rate!” Louis’ just finished his last bite of dinner.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. Now, time for that poem!”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes. “Fine.”</p><p>He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and stares at it, refusing to look at Harry. “I got a heart and I got a soul. Believe me, I will use them both. We made a start, be it a false one, I know. I don't want to feel alone. So kiss me where I lay down. My hands press to your cheeks. A long way from the playground. I have loved you since before 18. Long before you thought the same thing. To be loved, to be in love. All I can do is say that those arms were made for holding me. I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18.”</p><p>He sighs, putting the paper down. His face is red and his words get shaky by the end.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s not finished, and it’s not very-”</p><p>Harry kisses Louis, cupping his cheek. “It’s incredible. I love it. Thank you so much for sharing it with me.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for listening to me.”</p><p>“Do you- Can I ask- What is that about exactly?”</p><p>His hands are shaky and he won’t sit still. “I know it’s kinda weird, but- You. It’s about you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I had a really big crush on you in high school. It’s why Niall wanted to set us up. I, uh, yeah. I liked you a lot and you never noticed me. But I wrote this poem recently, about how my feelings started and how they’ve developed.”</p><p>Harry sits, a little stunned. So… He never noticed Louis. But Louis was pining from afar. Looking back, he feels so shitty for not having noticed. The way Louis would flit around nervously behind Niall when he and Liam hung out with their two friends. The way he was so eager to show himself off once he knew Harry was interested.</p><p>“God, I’m such an idiot.” Louis facepalms. “I think- I’m just gonna let myself out. I’m so sorry I screwed this up. I just- I thought it would be best to be honest.”</p><p>“Lou, no- It was best for you to be honest. I’m glad you were. I- I won’t lie to you. I didn’t like you like that in high school. But I do like you like that now.”</p><p>Louis smiles, putting his hands up to cover his grin. “I like you a lot, Harry.”</p><p>“I like you a lot, too.”</p><p>They spend a little more time in the dining room, cleaning up their plates. Harry starts the dishwasher and they finally get the chance to kiss. They stand in the dim light of the kitchen and hold each other, kissing. Music plays quietly from a speaker in the corner, something Harry turned on to fill the peaceful quiet.</p><p>When they finish the kiss, they maintain their grip on each other. They start swaying, a subtle introduction to the full-on dance they soon dip into. Harry studies the way Louis looks below him, a smile covering both of their faces.</p><p>The light hits Louis’ face in just the right way, making his cheekbones sharper than ever and causing his eyelashes to look even more elongated. His eyes close as Harry spins him, letting the music move him. He gets pulled back into Harry’s chest and sways, grinding a little bit.</p><p>Harry moves his hips at the same pace, his hands gripping the omega’s waist. They move together, in synch through every beat. When the song changes to a new, more upbeat tune, Louis turns around. Harry catches him as he jumps into his arms, toppling him to the ground.</p><p>They lay like that, on the ground, Louis on top. He continues grinding, simulating riding Harry.</p><p>“Wanna ride you- Fingered myself earlier. Get naked. Now.”</p><p>The disjointed words collect to mean one thing- sex on the kitchen floor. Louis gets off of Harry and they both follow his instructions eagerly. Once the clothes have covered the floor, Harry lies back down and Louis straddles him yet again.</p><p>Despite everything that could be wrong, nothing is. Someone else might complain about how the music isn’t right. Or how the floor is cold and uninviting, the lighting isn’t very good, and their movements are sloppy. But everything is perfect for them. They’ve both had worse and they both know they can do better. But that doesn’t matter.</p><p>All that matters is how tight Louis feels. Harry is so big inside of him, filling him completely. All that matters is that Louis’ hands are pressed hard against Harry’s chest as he bottoms out. All that matters is that Louis is here and Harry is here and they both want each other.</p><p>They begin kissing as Louis starts moving. He moves his hands from Harry’s chest to one on either side of his head and deepens the kiss. When he pulls away, he starts getting quicker with the thrusts. He really starts bouncing.</p><p>When he runs out of energy, Harry puts his feet flat on the ground and starts pounding into Louis. He holds the worn-out man by his hips and rams in and out at an inhuman pace. Louis’ prostate gets abused with every thrust, leaving him in pieces.</p><p>Louis cries out as he cums, tears in his eyes as he falls down onto Harry. Harry knots him around the same time, shoving in and winding around a little. Louis whimpers into his neck at the overstimulation.</p><p>He stands up, careful to hold Louis as still as possible, and brings them to his room. He lays them down and they end up cuddling, waiting for the knot to go down.</p><p>“We should really start using the bed instead of just fucking wherever.”</p><p>Louis laughs. “We’re young and dumb. Let yourself have fun!”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“I thought I should let you know, my heat is coming soon,” Louis says after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. Just didn’t want you to worry about me when I disappear for a week.”</p><p>Harry starts running his fingers through Louis’ hair, picking a strand to twirl. “What if you don’t disappear?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What if you spent your heat with me?”</p><p>“Harry…”</p><p>“I mean it. I know it’s a big step, but I really wanna do that with you.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>“Okay. Well, you don’t have to decide now. Let me know what you want before, though. I wanna be able to prepare if you do choose to have me help you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Louis ~ I’m boooooorrrrreeeeedddd<br/>
Harry ~ then you should do something to busy yourself<br/>
Harry ~ i’m at work<br/>
Louis ~ 🖕</p><p>Harry decides not to  respond. He knows Louis will either give up or find a new topic to gain interest.</p><p>Louis ~ I'm ficking myself go you<br/>
Louis ~ Tele so. Good<br/>
Louis ~ Eieh it was your fingers<br/>
Louis ~ Ot your cifj</p><p>The texts keep going, getting less and less legible. All Harry gets from the jumble of words is that Louis’ masturbating.</p><p>Harry ~ imagine i’m eating you out<br/>
Harry ~ my mouth on your tight little hole<br/>
Harry ~ and then i shove my fingers in you instead and start sucking on your cock<br/>
Louis ~ Ples<br/>
Harry ~ maybe i’d suck on your balls<br/>
Harry ~ get you to cum all over your little tummy and my face</p><p>Louis doesn’t respond and Harry smirks. He’s got an hour left of work and then he can go take care of himself. Or he could take a bathroom break…</p><p>No. He’s gotta focus on work.</p><p>-----</p><p>Harry ~ i want to ask lou out<br/>
Liam ~ Aren’t you guys already dating?<br/>
Harry ~ kind of<br/>
Harry ~ i don’t know<br/>
Liam ~ Explain I don’t know.<br/>
Harry ~ we sleep together<br/>
Harry ~ we hang out<br/>
Harry ~ but we don’t go on actual dates or anything like that<br/>
Liam ~ So it’s more like friends with benefits? I see.<br/>
Liam ~ I think you should ask Niall about this. He knows Lous better.<br/>
Liam ~*Louis<br/>
Harry ~ okay</p><p>He puts the phone down, sighing. Liam’s never been good at advice. Lucky for him, Niall is.</p><p>Niall ~ Ask Louis out!!!!!!!<br/>
Niall ~ He won’t care how you do it, he really likes you<br/>
Harry ~ you’re sure?<br/>
Niall ~ Yes!!<br/>
Harry ~ okay<br/>
Harry ~ what’s his favorite flower?<br/>
Niall ~ I don’t fucking know<br/>
Niall ~ Probably roses, he loves the color red<br/>
Harry ~ okay<br/>
Harry ~ thanks</p><p>He stands up, walking around his shop, carefully analyzing every flower. He and Louis have been doing this whole kind of dating thing for almost six months now. He didn’t end up getting to help Louis through his heat, but he thinks they’re working towards that.</p><p>He’s gonna ask him tonight. Tell him that he wants to be dating.</p><p>-----</p><p>He gets to Louis’ place (his mom’s house) and knocks excitedly. The big bouquet in front of him, held out for Louis. A grin spread across his face. He’s practically shaking with excitement.</p><p>When Louis opens the door, though, his stomach drops.</p><p>The omega looks… unwell. He’s got dark bags under his eyes and is wearing a practical sweatsuit. His hair is greasy and his skin is pale. Harry drops the flowers and pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"Are you okay, babe?” he whispers.</p><p>“I’ve just got a stomach bug. I think I’m getting my heat soon. I usually get a little sick a week or so before. It’s fine.”</p><p>Harry is not reassured in the least that it’s fine. The poor boy looks ready to spew at any moment.</p><p>“Is anyone home with you?”</p><p>“No. My mom’s at work and my dad hasn’t been home for almost twenty years. And my sisters are all out.”</p><p>“Do you wanna come over my place? I can heat you up some soup and we can cuddle. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Louis bites his lip. “Sure.” He looks down at Harry’s hand. “Oh. Are those for me?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so. I, uh, I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend.”</p><p>“And you’re not going to anymore?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to bring it up tonight. I don’t wanna make you feel any more stressed than you are.”</p><p>They start walking to the car, Louis leaning against Harry the whole way. “I would say yes. If you had asked.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>“We’re official now, right?” His head is rested against Harry’s shoulder as he gets helped into the car. “I didn’t read that wrong, did I?”</p><p>“Yes, hon. We’re official.”</p><p>Harry walks around the car and gets in on the driver's side. He turns on the radio, humming along as he starts driving.</p><p>-----</p><p>“How are you feeling, babe?”</p><p>Louis sighs, his eyes closed. Harry gets in bed next to him, spooning him from behind. “A lot better. Thank you for taking care of me.”</p><p>“No need to thank me. I’m just doing what any good person would.”</p><p>“I guess you’re the first good person I’ve met.” He giggles a little.</p><p>“No one’s taken care of you like this before?”</p><p>“I’m a full-grown adult, Harry. No one takes care of other adults. I’ve always been told that I have to take care of myself until I meet my alpha, so I know how to take care of them.”</p><p>Harry stares off, eyebrows furrowing. “But you live with your parents. They don’t take care of you?”</p><p>“I mean. Kind of. I mean, my dad left when I was a baby, so no. My mom’s always busy working or taking care of my sisters. The only reason she lets me stay with her is because she needs the extra help. I don’t mind, though. No one questions it, either, since it’s what’s expected from omegas.”</p><p>Harry hums, petting Louis’ hair. The omega relaxes into the touch, falling asleep quickly.</p><p>Harry stays up, though, busying himself in the kitchen. He has to carefully wiggle out from under Louis, making sure not to wake him. He starts washing dishes.</p><p>While he’s in the kitchen he starts thinking about a night a month or so ago. He and Louis had decided to cook dinner together.</p><p>As it turned out, Louis had never really cooked before. It’s one of the few jobs his mother doesn’t delegate to him. And for good reason. He could burn water if he wanted.</p><p>So Harry did most of the cooking. He let Louis do the simple stuff, like cracking the eggs and laying out the bread crumbs. He also got to hammer the chicken, which he enjoyed a little too much.</p><p>The best part of the night was when they finally ate. The look on Louis’ face when he took a bite of the food he made and it wasn’t gross was worth the three hours of work. Louis was so happy.</p><p>He finishes cleaning the dishes and moves over to the couch. He sits down and turns on a movie, relaxing into the cushions. It’s only like six, so he’s not quite ready to go to bed. </p><p>He turns on a random show for background noise, going onto his phone to pass the time.</p><p>He sees that he has an unread text from Niall and clicks on it.</p><p>Niall ~ Is Louis alright? He isn’t responding to me and I know you two don’t last three hours for sex. That’d be too much<br/>
Harry ~ he’s okay<br/>
Harry ~ a little under the weather, though, so he’s resting<br/>
Niall ~ Is he okay????<br/>
Niall ~ He never gets sick<br/>
Harry ~ he said he gets like this before his heat every month<br/>
Niall ~ Ohhh… So he’s not sick-sick, just heat-sick<br/>
Niall ~ Thank god, I was bout to get real worried real quick<br/>
Niall ~ Make sure to put a wet washcloth on his forehead and check on him periodically<br/>
Harry ~ what do you mean he’s not sick-sick? he is sick though<br/>
Niall ~ Don’t tell him I know, but he’s not<br/>
Niall ~ It’s kind of a ploy for attention in a way<br/>
Niall ~ I don’t know if it’s on purpose or not, but he never vomits or has a fever<br/>
Niall ~ Just gets tired and wants to cuddle<br/>
Niall ~ I’ve always assumed it’s the only time someone else takes care of him<br/>
Niall ~ Especially since he always spends his heats alone</p><p>That makes Harry stop in his tracks. He was about to tell Niall that he’s full of shit or something like that, but. That makes sense. It could even be a real, psychosomatic thing at this point. But if Louis’ never had people around only for him, it might make sense that he developed a way that someone needs to take care of him.</p><p>Which makes Harry all the more upset that Louis was home alone. This is his cry for help and the people around him ignored it. He gets off of his couch and turns off the TV. He walks to the bedroom and gets in bed with Louis, pulling him in tight.</p><p>He’s never gonna let go of this boy, not if he has any say in it.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I’d like you to help me through my heat.”</p><p>Harry never thought he’d hear the words but he’s overjoyed now that he has. Louis’ had a few heats during the time they’ve been hanging out and he’s refused to let Harry even check on him during them. He didn’t expect the invitation to be so casual, but he’s happy with anything.</p><p>“I would love to. What made you decide that?” He looks up from the cutting board of onions for a second, looking through his stray hairs at the boy. It always falls into his face when he spends too long looking down.</p><p>Louis looks down at his hands, fidgeting with the countertop. “I’ve kinda wanted you to help me through it for a little while now. I just needed to make sure the feeling lasted and it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thought. I don’t know if that makes sense out loud, it did in my head.”</p><p>“It makes sense. I love-” He stops for a second. Too soon. Right? Is six and a half months too soon? They’ve only been dating for about one or so of those months. “-that idea. I’m so glad you trust me with this.</p><p>“Harry… There’s something else I wanted to talk about. And I think this is a perfect time to ask it.”</p><p>“Oh. What is it?”</p><p>“Well… it sounds like you might be on the same wavelength on me, so I guess I’ll just spit it out.” He finally looks up at Harry. “I think I’m in love with you. And I want to make sure that’s alright with you before I commit to that.”</p><p>Harry rounds the island to stand in front of Louis. “I am most certainly alright with that. I also think I’m in love with you.”</p><p>They kiss, both grinning into it. When they pull away, Louis looks ready to explode from joy. “You have no idea how many diary entries I have where I write about how much I wanted this day to come.”</p><p>“Ooh. So high school you would be excited for this moment?” Their noses bump, eyes gleaming cheerfully at each other.</p><p>“High school me would be so excited about a lot of things that have happened recently. He was pining for you for a while. My diary was practically self-insert fanfiction.”</p><p>“Now that I have to see. I wanna know what your fantasies about me were. Maybe I can make some of them come true.”</p><p>“Trust me, you already have.”</p><p>“Come on! Give me specifics for at least one. I wanna really live out something from your teenage dreams.”</p><p>“Ugh. They’re not even that great. Teenage me didn’t have any imagination.”</p><p>“Well, how ‘bout now? Do you have an imagination now?”</p><p>“Hmm… I guess.”</p><p>“Then tell me: what does your imagination have in mind?”</p><p>“I don’t really care. As long as you end up knotting me, I couldn’t care less about the details.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Can you wear a condom tonight? I’m off my suppressants this week because of my incoming heat. You’ll have to wear one during my heat, too, just as a heads up.”</p><p>“No problem. When do you think your heat will start?”</p><p>“Could be tonight, could be next week. It’s a low scale level of unpredictable.”</p><p>“Alright. Do you wanna stay at my place until it starts, then? So you’ll be prepared.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great.”</p><p>They kiss, Louis leaning into Harry. Harry pulls back, stepping away and placing a gentle hand on Louis’ chest. He smiles guiltily, pulling back to walk back into the kitchen. “I’ve gotta feed you dinner before we can have dessert.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.” He frowns, bending down into his arms, his head cradled in the crook of his elbows. “When’s your rut? You haven’t had one since we started seeing each other.”</p><p>“I’m on suppressants. I have one a year and that’s it. It won’t happen for a few months. It’ll be around a week to two weeks long.”</p><p>“Wow. Okay. I’ll try and help you through that, but I don’t know how long I’ll last.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m more of a cuddly-protective type than rough, sex type. I have a pillow-”</p><p>“Oh, god, please don’t describe the things that you do to that pillow.”</p><p>He smirks, rolling his eyes. “I have a pillow that’s set aside specifically for cuddling during my rut. Like an omega has a nest. It makes me feel comforted. I usually stay clear-headed enough to set it aside so I don’t get it dirty.” He laughs. “Once, I got a little cum on it and broke down. I spent an entire day cleaning it like a neanderthal.”</p><p>Louis chuckles, wrinkles appearing next to his eyes. “I hope you don’t treat me like that pillow. I wanna get destroyed by you.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry about that.” He adds the diced onions and other spices to the meat sauce. “I’ll probably treat you like a mix of that pillow and my fist.”</p><p>Louis giggles, throwing a shoulder forward and ducking into his hand.</p><p>“Do you want the sauce mixed with the pasta, on top, or on the side?” Harry asks, back towards Louis.</p><p>“I, uh, I don’t care.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll mix it.”</p><p>Louis lets out a moan, but Harry hears it as a signal of agreement. He finishes up the food, mixing it together.</p><p>“Here you go!” he says as he places the plate in front of Louis. His smile drops when he realizes that Louis doesn’t look great. He looks good, obviously, he always does, but he looks… sick. He’s bright red and biting his lip, shaking a little.</p><p>“Need… Need you… Need my alpha!” he cries out, buckling into himself.</p><p>Harry freezes. He’s never actually been around an omega in heat. His sister was an alpha like him and his mom was always old enough to have a handle on when they would happen. He doesn’t know what to do. His instincts kick in, luckily, and he gets the plate down on the counter before scooping Louis up.</p><p>He carries him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed. He pulls off the burning omega’s clothing, feeling the sigh he lets out at the relief. He starts rutting against the bedding while Harry takes his clothing off. </p><p>“You’re in heat, right? Do you need me to-”</p><p>“Get inside me now or I’ll find an alpha good enough to take care of me,” Louis growls out.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Let me get a condom.”</p><p>“No! Need your seed! Need you to fill me with your pups and make me a papa.”</p><p>“You don’t actually want that. Let me get a condom.”</p><p>“Ugh! Fuck you! I want babies!”</p><p>“Why don’t you work on a nest? I need to get a few things for you so you don’t feel sick when we’re done.”</p><p>Louis grunts, cumming into the hand he was jacking himself off with. He whimpers and nods at Harry, starting to collect shirts from the dirty laundry bin. Harry smiles and goes out to the kitchen.</p><p>He gets a water bottle and fills it. He takes some of the bread that was going to go with dinner and takes the two items with him back into the bedroom. He puts them on the dresser and pulls a condom out.</p><p>He rolls the condom on and walks back over to Louis. The small omega is curled up in his makeshift nest, surrounded by Harry’s dirty clothing. He’s glaring out at Harry, a pair of his underwear in his hands. He quickly tucks it in between a t-shirt and a pair of socks, securing it before resuming his glare.</p><p>“You took so long.” He sticks his bottom lip out, snarling like a cat.</p><p>“You missed your alpha?” Harry only said it in hopes he would get a laugh out of Louis. But the stubborn omega just nods with a pout.</p><p>“I need your knot!” He throws himself back, arching his back and letting out a whiny moan. “Need it so bad. Need your babies…”</p><p>Harry presses a finger at his entrance and knows immediately that the boy doesn’t need any prep. He uses the slick on his fingers to lube himself up. “I love you, Lou. I’m so glad you trust me with this. Gonna make it the best heat you’ve ever had.”</p><p>He slides into the omega and the blue-eyed beauty lets out loud moans. “Yes! Yes, feels so good!”</p><p>He starts fucking Louis, pounding in at as fast a rate he can. He cups Louis’ jaw, pulling him into a kiss. He slows the snap of his hips, loving the goosebumps spreading underneath his fingers. His other hand grips his hip, his thumb pressing down to leave a claiming mark.</p><p>Louis’ tearing up below him, so close to his high but not close enough. He bucks back into the alpha above him, getting as much friction as possible. He runs his hands up and down Harry’s back, clawing at it. He tightens his legs around his hips and his hole around his cock, cumming all over his stomach.</p><p>Harry thrusts his knot inside of the man and fills the condom. He licks at his neck as he cums, imagining mating him. He continues moving his hips until his orgasm is fully over. Then he rolls them over and they fall asleep holding each other.</p><p>-----</p><p>Liam ~ Niall showed me how to make a group chat. I think this will be a fun way to communicate now.<br/>
Louis ~ I see you still text like a 45-year-old single dad with two kids<br/>
Liam ~ That’s so specific.<br/>
Louis ~ I know a guy<br/>
Harry ~ this is cool<br/>
Harry ~ what’s the point though?<br/>
Liam ~ I don’t know. I thought we could talk, though.<br/>
Niall ~ I just needed a reason to teach grandpa something new with technology</p><p>-----</p><p>Harry lays back on the sofa, thinking about his day. He worked. Louis texted him a few times. Nothing else, really. It was a boring day. But something about it seemed extremely fulfilling.</p><p>He got Louis an eight-month anniversary gift. He would’ve got something for six months, but his rut and Louis’ heat stopped that from being possible. And it felt wrong to do something for an odd-numbered month, so he settled on eight months. Louis had agreed.</p><p>He did make sure that Harry understood eight months would not be anything big. So they’re just going out to the bar.</p><p>Louis ~ Everyone’s ready, right? No last minute heats or anything?<br/>
Liam ~ I am not in heat.<br/>
Niall ~ Me neither! :)<br/>
Harry ~ i am also not in heat<br/>
Louis ~ Fuck off<br/>
Louis ~ I’ll see you all in a little bit</p><p>Harry sits for a minute before Louis sends a text directly to him.</p><p>Louis ~ Watch the sass mister, or you might not get this ass later<br/>
Harry ~ back at it again with the poetry<br/>
Louis ~ Suck my dick<br/>
Harry ~ i would love to<br/>
Louis ~ So much effort put into the whole lowercase thing<br/>
Harry ~ i thought i explained this<br/>
Harry ~ i just changed my settings, it’s pretty easy<br/>
Louis ~ Whatever<br/>
Louis ~ Damn, there’s no good eye roll emoji<br/>
Harry ~ lmao</p><p>Harry stands up, walking to his bedroom. He takes off the sweats and tank top he’s in and throws on something more fitting for a bar. It’s more of a club than a bar, but whatever. It’s got alcohol, music, and atmosphere. What does it matter if it’s called one thing or the other?</p><p>-----</p><p>The club/bar/place is loud and busy. Louis hasn’t gone ten seconds without someone trying to grab his ass or hitting on him in some way. He’s clung to Harry the entire time to avoid the unwanted attention.</p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom!” Harry shouts.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I have to- You know what…” He types it out on his phone, sending it.</p><p>Louis looks at his phone and frowns, but he nods turning to stick with Liam and Niall. What Harry doesn’t stick around to see, though, is that they’re leaving. Louis ends up alone at the bar, standing in the middle of a group of lustful alphas.</p><p>Harry takes his time in the bathroom, in no rush. As far as he knows, there’s no reason to rush. He takes a piss and then washes his hands, standing in front of the mirror for a minute or so afterwards. He finds that he has something in his teeth, so he picks at it until it’s gone.</p><p>Once he’s done, he goes back out to see Louis. He gets stopped by this one omega, a whiny girl begging for his attention. He shoves her off politely and moves on, going to the bar. He orders a drink and waits for it, sitting patiently. Once he gets it, he returns to Louis.</p><p>Louis has an alpha barring him in against the bar. He looks ready to cry, trying his hardest to get away from the man. There are several others around them, staring like hungry sharks as the boy begs for help.</p><p>Harry feels himself boiling. He’s angry at himself, angry at the alphas, angry at Niall and Liam. Where are they? Why did he leave Louis so long? Why are these horny bastards all over his baby boy?</p><p>“Get away from him! Now!” He’s seething, ready to tear these assholes apart.</p><p>“What are you gonna do about it, you pansy?” He grinds into Louis and Harry sees red.</p><p>He socks the guy right in the face, knocking him over. He grabs Louis by the shoulders and rubs his face all over the boy’s neck and chest. He pulls him into his chest and refuses to let go.</p><p>They walk out of the club and stand by Harry’s car, letting out synchronized sighs. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Thank you for helping me. I’ve always had to get out of those situations myself. It was nice to have someone help me for once.”</p><p>“Look at me.” He leans down and stares right into Louis’ shiny, blue eyes. “I will always be there to help you. I love you. I’m in this for the long haul.”</p><p>“I am too. I love you too.”</p><p>He pulls him into his chest, standing back upright. “God, you’re so fucking perfect.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“You’re perfect for me. I have no clue what I’ve done to deserve you.”</p><p>They kiss, a simple peck. Louis goes on his tiptoes for a moment to reach Harry, tilting his head up.</p><p>They get in the car and Harry pulls off, making their way to Harry’s place. “You should just move in with me already. You barely spend any time at your mom’s place anymore.”</p><p>“True. But I don’t know. Are you sure we’re ready for that?”</p><p>“I mean… I have friends who moved in together after only a month of dating. I think we’ve been together long enough to be sure about this decision. And I would love for you to live with me. You practically do already, this would just be making it official.”</p><p>“Yeah. Okay, you’re right. I’d love to move in with you.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“God, you smell like that other fucking alpha.”</p><p>They’re in the bedroom, Harry behind Louis. Louis’ face is in the bedding, his ass up. Harry’s kneeling on the bed, crouched down so close that his breath hits Louis’ hole.</p><p>He licks into the small omega and the hole flutters around his tongue. It tightens ever so slightly before becoming relaxed. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out, swirling it around to collect slick onto his tongue. He’s practically drinking it.</p><p>He inserts a finger in, guiding the lube-like-liquid into his mouth. He sucks hard at the puckering hole. Louis cries out above him, moaning relentlessly. He adds another finger and scissors them, opening Louis up.</p><p>He removes his mouth and makes quick work of fingering Louis open. Once he’s sure he’s prepped enough, he climbs up the bed and flips Louis over. He holds onto the omega’s ass and pulls him onto his cock.</p><p>He fucks in and out, slow and sensual. Louis tosses his head back as his prostate starts getting attention, calling out Harry’s name like a mantra.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good. Wish I could always be in you, never get oversensitive or run out of steam. We could just fuck all day and all night. No work, no bills, just us.”</p><p>He pounds in, getting faster and faster. He hits Louis’ prostate again and the bottom is cumming on the spot. He clings to Harry until his orgasm is complete, going boneless once it is.</p><p>“That disgusting alpha was all over you, ready to take you home and make you his. But you’re mine.”</p><p>“It’s your fault for leaving me,” Louis says, tears threatening to fall.</p><p>Harry softens, losing his steam for a moment. “I know. That’s why I’m so upset. It is my fault. I’m never letting that happen again.”</p><p>He bites down on his neck, claiming him as his as he thrusts his knot in. They’ll be together forever now. Harry’s mind clears and he realizes what he did moments too late.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. Please don’t be upset. I know it’s a lifelong commitment but-” Louis cums for a second time that night, holding Harry tightly to him. “Wow. So commitment’s a bit of a turn on for you?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Louis laughs out. “I- I don’t know if I would be ready for this with anyone else, but there’s something so hot about the thought of a forever with you and me.”</p><p>“I’m excited for our future. I can’t imagine not having you in it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is the same as my username on here, larrrystlinson. I post links to the things I write on here and take any prompts people send me. It'd be great if you'd follow me or send me a prompt or whatever. I hope you liked the story and I hope you read some of my other stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>